Le chant d'un damné
by Saturdayprophet
Summary: [Je hais les titres] Texte sans vraiment de sens qui parle de Kevin en Enfer, de chansons, de trucs assez sanglants (d'où le M) et y a un caméo d'Adam. Bonne chance. Et oui, parfaitement, j'aime imaginer Kevin en Prince.


Ma clé usb a décidé de quitter ce monde en emportant avec elle tous mes textes, mes scénarios détaillés, mes os non publiés et ma sauvegarde de mes mots de passe. Alors pour me calmer, j'ai écrit.  
Et j'ai écrit sur Kevin en Enfer d'une manière absolument saine.  
... Oui, on parle d'Adam à la fin.  
Parce que Kev Adams. Et Kevin en prince de l'Enfer, c'est la vie. Alternative Universe, si l'on peut dire.

* * *

Flic, flac. Le bruit des gouttes qui tombent dans une flaque d'eau. Flic, flac. Le bruit du sang qui coule dans une flaque. La pluie pourrait devenir du sang que le son serait le même. On aurait juste à transformer le tonnerre en cris.  
Flic, flac. Le bruit des larmes qui courent sur sa joue et tombent dans le liquide rouge.  
Kevin écoute, apprend et souffre mais jamais ne bouge.

Toutes les questions qu'il a pu se poser, maintenant, avant, qu'il se posera ou pourrait vouloir deviner sont désormais éteintes, ravalées dans un coin de sa gorge ouverte en deux. Flic, flac. Les mots qu'il voudrait prononcer coulent dans le liquide pourpre dont son corps continue de se délester. Flic, flac.  
Les larmes coulent dans la flaque.

"On dit que les désespérés font les chants les plus beaux, Kevin."  
La voix du roi de l'Enfer n'a pas du chanter souvent.  
" Je t'entends."  
Debout dans un coin, alors que lui est allongé sur une table gelée, gorge ouverte qui pleure dans la flaque - flic, flac -, triomphant et amusé alors que le jeune a juste envie de sangloter - flic, flac - Crowley n'a pas de meilleur moyen que de lui parler. Sa voix est douce, teintée d'une joie sadique non feinte.  
"Je t'entends même très bien. Je savais que te laisser tes cordes vocales à peine endommagées était une bonne idée. "

Flic, flac. Le sang continue de goutter. Les larmes du jeune homme continuent de dévaler son corps. Il n'entend pas, il ne veut plus. Il veut que tout s'arrête, que l'Enfer n'existe pas. Qu'au moins son Roi n'ait pas développé pour lui la pire attention qu'il soit.

"Les désespérés font les chants les plus beaux. Tu devrais chanter."

**~O~**

Les désespérés font les chants les plus beaux. Crowley n'a pas menti. Chaque instant, chaque minute qu'il lui a consacrée s'est soldée en une magnifique chorale étincelante, brillante dans la douleur, flamboyante de haine, de rage et de dégoût. Le temps que la plaie de sa gorge se referme. Que le sang au sol caille en une flaque poisseuse.  
Que le flic-flac ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Les désespérés font les chants les plus beaux. Kevin sait parfaitement cela. Quand il sent une lame courir le long de son bras, contre son ventre, contre son coeur, contre sa tempe, il ne fait que sourire et défier de ses yeux l'homme en face de lui - prétendu Roi qui tente de le faire chanter -.  
"Qui est le véritable désespéré, ici, Crowley ? "  
La voix du jeune est rauque et endommagée. Son âme perd des couleurs, mais il gagne à chaque instant en fierté. Qui est le véritable désespéré. Lui, à vouloir survivre, quitte à tout perdre pour redevenir l'être qu'il a toujours été ...  
Ou le démon en face qui s'acharne à vouloir l'entendre ?

Flic, flac. Le son du sang de son avant-bras sur le cuir italien des chaussures du Roi. Flic, flac. le rire qui lui échappe et le grognement exaspéré de l'autre côté. Il n'a plus mal. Flic, flac. La main autour de la blessure de sa gorge.  
Flic, flac.  
Le sang sur les doigts de son Roi.

**~O~**

Les désespérés font les chants les plus beaux, songe Kévin en parcourant les allées de l'Enfer. Les mains dans les poches de son costume taillé sur mesure, une couronne insolemment posée sur le côté gauche de sa tête. Ses yeux sont noirs un court instant, alors qu'il traverse le grand couloir, en entendant les supplications fuser de chaque côté.  
On l'appelle Prince, on l'appelle pour qu'il puisse les sauver. Et chaque supplique qui se solde dans un gargouillis inintelligible, chaque fois qu'il est demandé, chaque fois que ses pieds marchant dans les flaques de sang font flic flac dans une teinte rougeâtre adulée lui apporte la preuve que les chants les plus beaux sont les cris des damnés.

Alors flic, flac. Crowley est fier de lui, à marcher à ses côtés. Flic, flac. Le Roi de l'Enfer a choisi un partenaire parfait. Flic, flac. La cicatrice autour de son cou lui donne envie d'en arracher les fils et de l'entendre à nouveau pleurer, supplier. Flic, flac.  
Leurs pas éclaboussent le bas de leurs pantalons de larmes écarlates dans une cadence synchronisée.

Et dans les flic, flac. Kevin est heureux.

**~O~**

Flic, flac. Le bruit des gouttes qui tombent dans une flaque d'eau. Flic, flac. Le bruit du sang qui s'écoule. Une tête blonde penchée en avant, une respiration qui a du mal à s'accorder. Flic, flac. Le bruit d'une montre à son poignet.  
Tout au fond de l'Enfer, là où la Cage soutient cet Univers, d'autres flics trouvent leurs flacs.  
Le Prince de l'Enfer, en passant devant pour la première fois de sa vie, regarde, apprend, écoute et sourit.  
Les désespérés font les chants les plus beaux.  
Et il s'est trouvé un chanteur pour l'éternité.


End file.
